Caged
by sevenofmine
Summary: Just a one shot about Jack and Lisa in the restrooms in the plane and Lisa's thoughts about the situation.


**I apologize for my bad English but I am not native speaker and therefore cannot detect all the mistakes. Word does not correct everything either and I know that I should search a BetaReader. I might even do that. But later and this is just a One Shot that came into my mind. It's about Lisa and Jack in the restrooms in the plane and Lisa's thoughts during their 'conversation'. I am sorry if some sentences are a bit off. And some sentences I just could not express like I would do in my native language.**

'So do your dad a favor and stop gambling with his life!' She looked at him, into his crystal blue eyes. In the bare light they appeared in a moderate green, rather turquoise. He looked at her and she wanted to turn around but he held her face in his hands. She wanted to scream but was too scared. She knew she appeared so weak and she also felt like that. His face was so close and she was sure he could read the fear in her face. She wanted to cry and whine but could not. She did not want him to have this success. She felt a tear running down her cheek. She sobbed silently. She couldn't stand his intensive glance as if he would be x-raying her. She examined him. If he was not just being threatening her, he would really be kind of nice. He had a perfect shape of face, he was very thin and his eyes were scaring her to death. But she had to admit that his body was perfect and his lips so female and sweet. She wondered if he had a girlfriend. She imagined his stubbles of the ongoing three-days-beard on her cheek when he was so close. He started pressing his hands on her face even harder and she wanted to cry. It hurt as hell but she couldn't do anything against it. She just couldn't move. Frightened she thought if she had a kind of Stockholm syndrome but immediately sorted this thought as rubbish. He was an emotionless bastard, just a pathetic killer. When she just did what he said, he would be friendly. As friendly as he had been when they had waited in airport. She had really thought she would like him, over three hours ago. And then, this friendly man just turned over into a complete asshole, a murdering asshole. She could never forgive herself, if something happened to her dad. She had to play along.

She looked at him and winced. She trembled so much and looked at him. His eyes showed no sign of pity or mercy. She did not doubt that if she did anything wrong or unusual, he would kill her. His eyes showed full hatred instead. He was short before killing her. She heard him breathing hard and deeply. He seemed to be very out of breath. She asked herself, if he liked what he was just doing. Did he do this often, threatening other woman? She doubted it. She looked into his eyes, she just couldn't turn her head away. Did she just see a change in his eyes' expression? He seemed as if he was regretting what he just did to her, only for a millisecond. Some kind of humanity and the mind of a human being came back into him and pushed the evil man away. He was just a man. Not a monster, he had feelings, too. She just needed to see them. Perhaps he had family, too. Perhaps family he loved. She remembered when he joked having killed his parents. He did not doubt anymore that he said the truth. Made him more dislikable. But there must be a kind side of him, she thought.

'You don't have to do this' she whispered. She tried to breathe rhythmically but did not succeed, she panicked too much. What if he knew what she was playing and just hurt her more. Her face hurt so much and she felt a small headache growing. 'Any of this.'

He smiled. She knew this had been wrong. He smiled his evil smile and when he did so, she did not doubt that he was a man capable of anything. He could bang her against the wall again, press his hands on her neck, hit her, there were such a lot of things to do. But he just laughed, silently, evilly. She hated it. He felt himself stronger and unfortunately, he was. She looked at him and she knew how stupid she had been. She knew that he was thinking: You have no bloody idea what you are fucking with, do you? She wanted to look somewhere else, on the floor, on the ceiling but he was still pressing her face into his direction. His crystal light blue eyes were full of disgust. How piteous she was, that was what he was thinking, for sure, she thought. She could have never guessed him being so mean. He breathed out and looked at her, not knowing what to do. He looked as if he was deciding if he should just kill her now or torture her first.

Then he saw the scar. He pulled her shirt away and saw the scar at her breast. He looked up and his eyes were staring at her. So intensively and fully disgusted. She had never seen so much hatred in one man's eyes. He looked at her breast twice and at her. She was still breathing deeply. Now his eyes have changed, he looked neutrally, perhaps a bit of regretting was in there. 'Someone do that to you?' he asked calmly and completely without this hatred. His eyes showed a blink of emotion while he did not loosen his hands that were still pressing her cheeks together.

'No.' She trembled again. She lied, she fully knew what she did. Her last defense. When he found out that a man once had threatened her, he would know how weak she really was. She swore herself that he would not succeed. Not find out. That was her joker, she had sworn to herself that she never lost control ever again but she was right about to. She just couldn't tell the truth. It would mean her death in this situation she was in right now. She looked into his eyes and tried to look strong but she knew that he could read her fear like an open book.

'Is that what it is?' he asked in his disgusted voice again. His face turned evil and his eyes were as baleful and mean as never before. He completely disrespected her. She knew that he did not believe her. Of course, someone had done this to her, it was obvious. She betted that he only regretted that he hasn't done something like this to her…yet.

'No' she whispered. It did not make sense to lie. He would find out the truth anyway. She had never seen that a single man could bear so much hatred and keep it more or less in control. When she stood there, in danger, his face so close to hers, it felt as if he was the devil personally. Perhaps he is, she thought and could not even laugh about that ridiculous joke. She knew that he was just a man, but a man that had lost all aspects of his humanity. Has he always been like that? Or since his first killing, since the murder on his parents? When did it begun, when has he started being evil to people, killing people or just threatening them? She just could not imagine a handsome guy like him going around and slaughtering people. He looked so cute and if he wasn't about to blackmail her, she could imagine doing other things with him. Stockholm syndrome, she thought. Not again, please, I am not crazy, I do not fall in love with my worst enemy.

'You know what I think' he said in a threatening voice. She actually did not want to know but expect him to tell her. Instead, he threw her around to the wash bowl. He grabbed her neck hard and she felt like her air tube was pressed so that she could not breathe anymore. She tried to struggle and to move but couldn't do anything.

'You know what I think?' he asked once more. She wanted to scream but did not manage to bring out any sound. His face was so close and she could hear him breathing again. 'You're not such an honest person' he whispered in his evil, fatal and threatening voice. She wanted to burst out into tears but could tear herself back. She needed to be strong but right now, she couldn't. She felt another tear running down her cheek. A sign of weakness. He smiled again. God, she hated him smiling. She could not understand how a person, that nice, could ever, _ever_, become an evil, emotionless, woman-disrespecting, killing, blackmailing asshole. Nothing on earth, she imagined, could build such a person. It was impossible. Worst than her experience with this guy and the knife. He had just wanted money. But this guy here, he had no knife and was even stronger than her. His weapon was not verbally, but speaking. She had such a fear she could not describe. His attitude and character was so terrifying and he threatened her with words. She felt so weak, he made her feeling so pathetic that even such a not much taller man could do anything to her. Just unbelievable.

'Because I followed you for eight weeks now and _never_ saw you ordering anything but a fucking Seabreeze' he explained and pressed even harder her neck. She tried to free herself but he was too strong. She murmured something not understandable and closed her eyes. She felt his eyes x-raying her and examining her weakness. Why? Why her? Why him? Why was this fucking asshole such a mean bastard? Why now? She just couldn't think anymore. She opened her eyes but everything went black again. The only thing she saw were his light blue eyes. God!, she wanted to scream but she couldn't get a single word out. She felt like choking.

He pressed even harder and then he let her go. He pulled his arm away and she sank down to the ground immediately. She coughed and tried to breathe again. She felt him standing behind her, just staring at his weak and pathetic victim. How often has he already done things like this? Was it just fun for him, did he like seeing his victim suffer? He started to wipe her soap message away.

'You will perhaps know that, Leese. Know why? Because it doesn't serve me. We're both professional and we have something to go through. When we don't, our customers aren't happy. And when they're not, we suffer. Our lives are going to shit.' She heard what he was talking but needed a second to realize. His life also depended on this mission. He had just told her the key. When he failed, he was going to suffer, too. His business was dangerous, overfilled with dangerous and even more evil men. He was just a small wheel in there, nothing big, just a manager. He had his boss, too and he had to stick to him. He had to do his missions, move on. If he liked them or not. She betted he liked what he just did. He seemed to be so angry now. He had wanted this done very fast and he was under pressure of time, too. He needed this job to be done in the time his boss wanted it done. She did not know what would happen if he failed and she hoped it was something very bad. She felt her face being pulled toward him again. She looked into his eyes, directly into the x-rays that were scanning her like a message they had just found the password to.

'And that's not going to happen' he said and forced her to look at him and his evil eyes. There was no other word than evil. He was a man who was forced to do things, too. But he did them, if he liked them or not. There was no escape. 'Isn't it?' He breathed more hard and she looked at him, now completely. She saw fear, fear in his eyes. She couldn't order her thoughts. Was he so scared from whatever was going to happen if he failed? God, the man he works for must be really scary, she thought. She was scared by him, what did he fear? She could hit herself for even partly understanding his motivation. She had to remain calm. This guy could freak out and kill her immediately. He had been short before it, as she has just seen.

'Great' he breathed heavily. 'Because I'm now telling you that the phones are working again.' Holy shit, but she could have known this. She cursed herself. There was no way but to obey his orders and do as she was told when she further wanted to live. She did not want to experience something like right this all over again. She nodded shortly, still trying to breathe enough.

'Are you sure you can deal it this time?' She looked so weak and fragile, so sad. He looked into her eyes and she into his. They were against showing nothing than disrespect and disgust. 'Yes' she whispered. She did not know what happened if she did not answer properly and she was not keen on finding out.

'Peachy' he commented and stood up again. He had no heart, that was for sure. She was so weak and anxious that every man would have immediately hugged her. This man would love to kill her right now. He looked at himself in the mirror. She knew he had not wanted this, too. He just wanted his job done, but she knew that he had also enjoyed it. He was such a psychopathic crazy man.

'Well, thanks for the quickie' he said and opened the door. 'Go' he whispered and let her pass. Unsure she walked slowly out of the door and looked around. Of course, nobody noticed anything. He pushed her slightly forward and she breathed deeply. Perhaps, there was a solution.


End file.
